The capacities and/or efficiencies of electrical and/or steam utility systems serving municipalities, industrial plants, etc. are sometimes inadequate to fully and/or efficiently supply the electrical and/or steam power demands placed on these systems. The inadequacy and/or inefficiency of an existing electrical and/or steam utility system can result, for example, from inefficient design, system breakdowns, natural disasters, rapid demand growth, unforeseen periods of exceptionally high demand, and other such circumstances.
A need presently exists for a supplemental power supply system which can be conveniently and quickly installed and which (a) will supplement the electrical and/or steam output of an existing industrial or municipal utility system and/or (b) improve the overall energy efficiency of an existing utility system. Additionally, a need exists for a supplemental power supply system of the type just described which can be quickly and conveniently transported to substantially any desired location. A need particularly exists for a supplemental power supply system of the type just described which can be quickly and conveniently transported to remote inland locations.